The Three of Us
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Nazz, Double D, and Marie are the best of friends. No one really knows why, but they are. They are tight like glue, and though they are practically different, that did not stop them from being together. 3-4 part story, revealing how they became the best of friends as well as the secret between two of them. A challenge story I accepted. Rated T for Teens. *Final Chapter* posted.
1. Prologue

**The Three of Us**

 **Prologue**

 **oooOOOooo**

Double D ran for his life. Although he was not within the wild found in the safari, his very life was at stake. Similar to a gazelle, he ran as fast as his frail legs and arms could take him. The leopard was drawing near, he could tell. Like any good predator, she knew when to attack. The moment he turned around to see his pursuer, the leopard tackled the poor gazelle down to the ground.

"Ha! Got you!" She exclaimed; another job well done for the beast. A successful hunt would bring anyone into a state of bliss, especially when chasing "her man".

Laughter that resembled more like giggles was heard as Double D opened his eyes. Another chase, and the victor was Marie. Marie Kanker, an aggressive girl that made up one-third of the Kanker sisters.

"You certainly did." Double D managed to let out as most of the air left his chest. Although Marie was only around 40 kg, she could muster up enough force to challenge a rhino. Her face was rosy as they were gay. Double D knew of her "feelings" concerning him, but no matter how much he insisted, Marie would not give up. Love was eternal, she would say, and her love for him was forever.

Before anymore was said by either parties, a third voice appeared into the scene.

"Marie, were you chasing Double D again? You could have seriously hurt him, and yourself." The newcomer said as she approached the two figures on the ground. Standing above them, was a blonde girl, looking down at them with a look of disapproval.

"Aaa, you're just jealous." Marie said as she continued to embrace the boy on the ground; nuzzling the side of her face against his chest.

The blonde girl's expression changed; from disapproval to annoyed. With a hand in the form of a fist, she placed judgement upon the blue hair girl. Marie fell down next to Double D, and the boy was released.

"Are you okay dude?" The girl said as she helped Double D up from the dirt ground. Double D smiled at his savior.

"Yes, thank you Nazz." He began dusting himself, removing most of the dirt particles that invaded his belongings.

The girl, known now as Nazz, smiled back. "You're welcome." She then turned to Marie who was getting up, her eyes were still a bit dazed from the blow.

"Oh Nazz, you're no fun at all." Marie said, shaking her head clear of any stupefy experience.

This was an everyday thing between the three of them, much to Double's and Nazz's dismay. In the town of Peach Creek, they were tight as glue. No one really knew why; especially when they were so radically different from one another.

Marie the rebel and fighter. It was no secret that Marie enjoyed a good fight. Since she was five, she loved watching professional wrestling. Her love for the sport transcended to where she actually performed the moves on other children. What started out as children messing around, became more of a scuffle when she began punching boys that messed with her. It escalated to the point where most of the children in Jr. high feared her; well, except for Double D and Nazz.

Edd (or Double D) the nerd and pacifier, was the smartest student in Peach Creek jr. high and one of the kindest. Unlike most of his male companions, he was taught chivalry and displayed said act countless times. Another trait that distinguish Double D, was his preference in making amends peacefully and without violence. When a fight broke out, he would immediately intervene. He would take the role of a mediator to defuse the situation; some time it would work, some time not so much. Even with his failed attempted, he continued to intervene because he prefer peace over violence any day.

Nazz. The most popular girl in Jr. high, with a confession each day of the week by a boy in her school. Compared to everyone else, she was at the top of the social pyramid in Peach Creek Jr. high. Her beauty continued to surprise her, especially when some of her friends became entranced by her appearance. They would look at her for a moment, and everything else became nonexistence to them; even her voice. Fortunately for them, she was used to it. She was really glad that she have a few friends unaffected by her appearance; like Double D for example.

So how did these three children became the best of friends?

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Prologue**

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is actually a challenge fan-fiction requested by brave kid. I hope I did well with the prologue of this three or four-part story. Please read and review. May our journey continued. _-sorrowXdarkness_**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Three of Us**

 **Chapter 1: When We Became Three**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Well, it started with a rumor in school. The source continued to be unknown to this day, but somehow the rumor of Marie losing in a fight spread through her elementary school. It was one thing for someone to be spreading lies about her, it was another when the surrounding people began to change because of those lies. The boys that once respected her for her prowess in wrestling, were now chuckling and talking about her behind her back. There were times when they would speak little of her right in front of her, and it bothered her. Her fingers were spread apart before returning into a tight squeeze; she kept it in. Boys were stupid; they believed everything they hear. Eventually, the talk got worse when they laughed out loud about how it was expected of her to lose. After all, she was girl and girls have no place in wrestling. The boys that used to play wrestling with her, began to play without her. When she tried to partake in the rough-housing, they would disperse. No boy would play with her. The frustration continued to build up, her knuckles were turning white by the pressure.

The final straw was reached when a lone boy began to laugh at her, of how girly she was and how stupid she was for liking wrestling. She knew a thing or two about fighting; and the boy was taught first-hand of that fact when her fist made contact with his face. His pride was shattered that day along with is glasses, as he fell to the ground. He was the first of many. Even with him as an example, it didn't change the view they had on her. That view as long settled into the mind of anyone dumb enough to believe in every nonsense they hear. More examples were done; boys of different shapes and sizes. Her sisters would get into fights here and there, but with Marie, it was practically a weekly thing. She was only nine when she had beaten to a pulp, her 50th victim. He was big boned, and three grades above her. One punch did not do him in; she repetitively punched the imbecile. Despite how her hands felt, she didn't stop until she was sure victory was reached.

Naturally, she was sent to the principal's office. The doofus was sent to the school's infirmary to get patched up, before being sent home with his parents. Principal Clarkson gave a long lecture concerning her misconduct; girls should not be fighting, period. He hardly gave an explanation, but rather guidelines that Marie should follow. In fact, he drilled it into her several times in the past, though she continued to disregard it.

Finally, he allowed her to leave to get her hands looked at by the school's nurse. She was walking through the hallway; taking notice of the few children alongside her and the look they had when they saw her. When she arrived, she expected to see Miss Sherrington in the room.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I'm bleeding here..." The room seemed vacant. There was no one sitting at Miss Sherrington's desk, though she noticed a cup of joe on the table that was still emitting some heat.

"Oh my." A voice belonging to a person said as he walked in from a different room within the infirmary. He was a young boy, around her age with a black ski-hat on his head even though they were in the middle of spring. "I'm afraid Miss Sherrington stepped out to get more supplies; the last person that came by was badly hurt."

"You don't say..." Marie said as she walked to a small bed and took a seat. "Well, I might as well wait." She figured their conversation was over, most people would not utter a word to her; he spoke two lines and then some.

"Oh dear, what happened to your hands." The boy said when he took notice of her injuries. He appeared before her and took hold of her hands to better examine the extent of the injuries. Marie noted how gentle he was being, making sure not to induce any more pain to her already hurting hands.

"What's with the hat?"

The boy was surprised, but answered anyway. "I have long hair, but it's not appropriate when dealing with sterilized things." He pulled his hat and displayed the long strands of hair. They were well kept; evident by their shine. Alright, she thought, as she took in a good amount of air before speaking.

"Let's say I punched a brick wall, multiple times."

The look on his eyes was a sight to behold; now she knew what sea-form green looked like. He really cared. It made her wonder, whether or not, he knew with whom he was holding hands with. Her name should have spread across the entire school. Then again, this was the first time she ever saw him. Perhaps he was new to the school.

"Wait here." He ordered, before heading toward a cabinet. Although Marie did not like following orders, she didn't mind it from him. Usually, when teachers gave orders to her, it was because they were frustrated with her and tried to regain control of the situation. When he spoke, it was out of her well-being. He came back with a glass jar filled with cotton balls, elastic bindings, and a bottle of isopropyl alcohol. He placed the items by a counter-top near the bed, and took out a cotton ball with a metal tongs. With the rubbing alcohol, he soaked the cotton ball. He turned to Marie, and with an apologetic look, spoke.

"I'm sorry, but this will hurt a lot."

He was too kind, thought Marie. "Just get it over with already."

He nodded and kindly took hold of one of her hand. "Again, I'm sorry..." The cotton ball made contact with her skin, and she let out a loud hiss. Even with the sound that came out of her mouth, he did not stop applying the alcohol. Instead, he began to blow on the area. The air that came out of his mouth began to soothe the stinging pain. She internally thanked him for that. This went on for about two minutes until he successful bound her hand with the elastic bandage wrap. He did the same with her other hand. They were now wrapped tight enough to maintain their hold, but not too much to cause any discomfort.

"There. You should be fine in a few days. Please refrain from punching any walls of any kind."

"Thanks...I'll see to that." Marie said before pushing herself out of the bed. She walked out without properly excusing herself. The boy didn't mind.

As he began to jot down what materials he used on a sheet, another girl came in.

"Hello?"

"Yes, can I help you with something?" The boy spoke as he turned to next visitor. She had a look of surprise when she noticed who it was standing there. Did she know him?

"Edd?

Edd recently moved, and was now a student of Peach Creek elementary school since only a few days ago. He introduced himself to the class, and one of his classmate was Nazz. She sat the seat in front of him.

"Oh hello. Nazz right? What are you doing here?"

"I fell and scraped my knee..." She gestured to where the scrape was. "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Sherrington is actually my aunt from my mother's side, and I'm helping in treating my schoolmates." He said as he gestured for her to sit down. She did as she was told.

"Cool. That makes like you a nurse-in-training or something." She said.

"Yeah, something like that." Edd said as he prepared the treatment; similar to the blue-hair girl from before. "I'm going to dab some rubbing alcohol on that knee. I'm sorry, but it will hurt." Edd said, looking up at Nazz.

"Okay dude. Lay it on me."

He applied the alcohol, and Nazz let out a wince. As he did before, he blew on the bruise mark. The pain began to subside, which Nazz noticed right away. As he continued to apply the treatment, Nazz looked down and smiled.

 **oooOOOooo**

The next day was quiet for the most part. When Marie entered the school, she went straight to the infirmary to get her hands bandaged again by the boy. Instead of the boy, she found Miss Sherrington there finally. Marie was about to leave, but Miss Sherrington insisted for her to stay as she noticed her bruised hands. As she began to treat Marie's hands, Marie could not help, but to notice how similar Miss Sherrington was with the boy.

"So, you were here yesterday." The nurse stated, starting a conversation as she did her job.

"How do you know that?" Marie asked.

"My little helper jotted down what he used yesterday to treat someone; rubbing alcohol and elastic bandage bindings."

"Yeah. I got hurt and came here. He was kind enough to treat me. He makes one heck of a nurse."

"It would be nice if he did, but sadly impossible."

That sort of response surprised Marie, as it was followed by a response of her own. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you met my nephew right? The boy that treated you."

Marie nodded.

"Did you find him doing a good job when he treated you?"

"Yeah. He treated me nicely."

The nurse gave a smile when she saw the small shade of pink across the girl's face.

"That's good. I have been teaching Eddward since he was five. Unfortunately, his parents believed it would be better if he becomes a lawyer like themselves."

"That sucks. What does he think about that?" Marie felt sorry for the boy; having parents that took it upon themselves to decide his role in life was a misfortune.

"Maybe you could ask him for me?" By then, the nurse was done with both hands. Marie looked down at her hands, and noticed how well treated they were; like when the boy did it.

Marie didn't answer, but then again, the nurse didn't expect one. She simply stood up, thanked the nurse, and left. Edward, she thought as she made her way to her first class. She still had two minutes left before the start of class. When she got to her desk as the teacher began to take attendance, the only name she thought of, was Edward. Weird. This would be the first time she was interested in a particular boy.

 **oooOOOooo**

 _Ding Ding Ding Ding_

The bell rang and the day was over. The students stood up and were leaving from school. Marie was on her way home, alone. She could have gone with her sisters, but decided to take a different route. There was a new vending machine by the candy store, and she was planning on checking it out. Before she could, a voice appeared from behind.

As she turned, a huge figure stood there. A high schooler, she thought. He could be. He was wearing a football jersey with a helmet under his arm.

"You're Marie?"

Confronting a high school student is frightening, but Marie would not allow fear to cloud her mind. She turned her body completely to him, and stood her ground.

"Who's asking?"

The teen let out a grin as his shadow covered Marie completely.

Meanwhile, Edd was in the midst of leaving the school. He took a few minutes longer because he was double checking to see if he had everything; supplies, homework assignments noted in his agenda, and his sweater. As he left, he was surprised to see someone waiting for me outside the classroom. She flashed him a smile and greeted him.

"Hey Edd."

"Oh, hey Nazz. Were you waiting for me?" He asked. By now, most of the students already left the school premises. To find someone actually waiting for him was new, especially when it was a girl he only really spoke to in the infirmary.

"Yeah. Want to go home together? You live in the cul-de-sac right?"

"That's right. And sure." He said.

Since coming here, he only spoke to a handful of people. Everyone seemed to have already formed their group; he just haven't found his yet. As they walked, Nazz started asking him questions. Like: "Do you watch Crying Breakfast Friends?" "What's your favorite subject?" "Do you like our class' pet?"

She was certainly curious, thought Edd as he answered each one. He, of course, asked a few himself. They were pretty standard. Like for example: "Do you have siblings?" "How do you feel about math?" "Do you have any pets at home?"

They were waiting for the lights to change, so they could cross the street. Nazz commented on his hair; they were beautiful. She also added how close she felt of being jealous. They both found it funny enough to laugh a bit. Sadly, their conversation was cut short by a loud bang followed by a moan. Without much thought, Edd ran toward the sound of the moan.

"Edd, where are you going?" Nazz called out, but Edd made no move to turn around. The lights changed, but Nazz stood there conflicted. Tightening her grip on her backpack, she began running toward the direction that Edd went. Hopefully, she could still follow him.

When he made a sharp turn to a dark alley, surprised did not adequately define how he felt when he saw the girl he met in the infirmary on the floor in front of a dumpster. Behind her was a dent, most likely from her body being pushed toward the huge metal bin. In front of her, was a boy older than either one of them.

"Hey!" He shouted. "What are you doing to her!?"

"Scram! This doesn't concern you twerp!" The teen said as he was about to kick Marie's body.

"Of course it does! Fighting will only bring more fighting."

"Are you going to fight me?" The teen asked, turning to see the boy. Edd knew he had no chance in a direct confrontation. Instead, he tried a different approach.

"No. What I mean is...You beat her up now, you're guaranteeing yourself to be beaten up by someone bigger and stronger than you." Edd stated, as he approached both of them.

Edd could see the fear within the teen's eyes, but that wasn't enough. He needed something else; compensation.

"Do you know the law of equivalent exchange?" That came off as something cryptic to anyone that heard him.

Marie, who was on the floor, could hear a conversation between the teen and someone else. Someone actually came to help her. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but it didn't matter. At that point, her blurry vision turned into darkness as she fainted.

 **oooOOOooo**

When she awoke, she found herself in a bed. It wasn't hers. It was well kept, and beige. The sheets were beige, unlike hers that was blue. She turned around and saw that she was in someone's bedroom. There was a poster of an atom on the wall, and some old guy with E= mc2 printed next to his head. There was also a bookshelf with a row of books on the wall next to her, overhanging by a lamp on a table.

"You're awake. That's great!" A girl's voice said. She turned and saw a blonde girl by the doorway. She believed she saw her before a few times in school.

"Edd! She's awake!" The girl shouted.

When Marie lifted her head, she felt a sudden urge of pain in her head and body.

"Please take it easy. Edd said you took quite the beating by a high schooler. You're lucky he heard you when he did." The girl said as she walked toward Marie and gently helped Marie in returning to a resting position. The bed did feel nice, as did the pillow below her head.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" The girl asked worriedly.

"Of course I do. I mean after I passed out." Marie clarified.

"I was able to reason with the teenager." A new voice said, walking in with a tray of food.

Marie was surprised. That boy was infuriated with her. He said something about beating up his little brother. To Marie, he was beyond reasoning. So when Edd began peeling the outer layer of an orange, Marie spoke.

"It's you again." She said.

Edd let out a sigh. "I would have preferred to meet you again in school or in the library, safe and un-harmed. I didn't expect out next encounter to be so violent. You had me scared." He presented Marie with a slice of peeled orange. "You need to eat. Please."

Marie allowed him to hand-feed her as she began her questions. Nazz took a seat on a chair and waited. When Edd left, Nazz felt something was wrong. After a bit, she decided to follow him. She was scared when she saw Edd confronting a teenager, and was about to call for help. About to, but then something happened.

Marie nodded. So after her fainted, the boy and girl took her to his house. Marie knew first-hand that he was able to patch her up. So for that, she thanked him. After she finished two oranges, she said she was good. The boy gave Marie a cup of juice with a straw in it. She sighed, before taking the end piece of the straw into her mouth. As she took a few sips, she noticed something strange. Even though he wasn't in the infirmary, he still had his hat on.

"You're still wearing the hat." She pointed out, but then was startled by how startled the girl was. The girl placed her hand over her mouth and turned her sight on the boy.

"Yes...well...let's say I now have another reason to wear this hat." He smiled, but Marie knew the difference between that smile and the smile she saw before. This one was bittersweet.

"I want to see it."

"Hm?"

"I want to see your hair." She stated. Her eyes were solely on him.

"Maybe it would be better if you take a nap-" The girl began, but Marie cut her off.

"Please." Marie pleaded. Seconds later, the boy let out a sigh. He pulled out the ski hat and showed Marie his head; his now naked head. The long black fibers of hair no longer occupied his head. "What happened to your hair?" Marie whispered. Just yesterday, he had a full head of hair. Now, they were all gone, except for three strains that was pulled back.

"He had it cut so that teenager would stop and give up his revenge." The girl spoke out.

Edd stepped in and explained how one could not gain without first giving up something in return. With the high school student, he managed to settle the issue with simply shaving most of his hair away.

"Why would you do that? Why!" Marie began crying. This was the first time someone actually paid without being the receiving end of her fists.

He explained how he could not stand it when he sees fighting; especially when a girl being beaten to a pulp. Marie continued crying, but in tears, apologized to the boy that rescued her. Nazz stood up and began crying herself. Seeing another person crying, made Nazz's emotions to burst out. The boy, now, was trying to calm down two girls as they continued to cry.

Eventually, the tears subsided. Marie was tired, but did not wish to sleep just yet. Nazz wiped the tears with her sleeves. They began talking again; all three of them. The boy explained that his parents would not be home until around 8pm. They could simply talk and do their homework together until then. He offered to call Marie's mother, but Marie insisted to make the call herself. Her mother was worried after hearing what happened, but agreed to wait until the boy's parents dropped her off home. She asked for the boy's name, and the boy gave it. Eddward (with two Ds).

"Thanks." Marie said, giving the phone back.

"Your welcome."

After a few seconds, Nazz spoke up. "So Edd, huh?"

"But with two Ds." Marie added.

"Yes yes. Father and Mother wanted a name that was both common yet unique. Can we say their creativity is below the norm and leave it at that?"

Nazz and Marie began to laugh. "We should call you by something else. We already have two other Eds in our class."

Marie closed her mouth upon hearing that. How lucky that girl was for having the same class as him. What she could give to be in the same class as him. Then an idea occurred to her; the perfect name for him.

"Double D." "Double D."

Both girls said it at the same time, surprising each other before giggling.

"Nazz."

"Marie."

"I guess, I'm Double D now."

"Definitely." "For sure."

This was the start of everything. Since then, the children made it a habit to hang out with one another after school and during the weekend. Even when Marie had to keep it light on her body for the next two weeks, they continued to meet. At first, at Double D's house. Then at Nazz's, and finally at Marie's. It mattered not of the scene, their lives became intertwined since that day.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Part 1**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, that concludes part one of "The Three of Us". So in my story, Double D got his name from both Marie and Nazz; simple as that. Please let me know how I am doing. Until next time! _-_ _sorrowXdarkness_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. I had to really tweak this chapter to my satisfaction. I hope you guys are pleased with the results. Please read and review. - _sorrowXdarkness_**

 **The Three of Us**

 **Chapter 2: When Three Became a Crowd**

 **oooOOOooo**

Today was the BIG day. Weeks were spent in getting all the supplies along with its continual secrecy. FAILURE was not an option. She could not know. The remaining steps were simple: make it home without anybody discovering the surprise in his backpack. He had it specially ordered for such an occasion. As he walked, he used the guise of conversing with his friend, Eddy, to avoid any mishaps.

Eddy was not the best person to be around. Since middle school, he was known as Peach Creek's local scam artist. What started out a simple display of entertainment, later became quick gimmicks with an even quicker cash flow. It was truly a wonder in how quick people were in turning against someone whose dishonesty robbed them of their leisurely spendings. He lost a lot of friends, but somehow Double D remained close by. It may have something to do with the fact that he, from time to time, provided his assistance in giving Eddy's products a final inspection before he tried to sell them to their fellow companions of school.

Actually, people noticed how well off Eddy's products came out. So to keep the cash flowing nicely, Eddy introduced DD SEAL OF APPROVAL; DD as in Double D. So far, whenever Double D was around Eddy, Eddy would talk business. He had an idea to sell to the public. Depending on the idea, he would either ask Double D to inspect it, or help to develop it (as well as to inspect it).

Despite how tiresome it was in conversing with a merchant, it practically guaranteed no one coming near them; especially HER. Most of Double D's friends were neighbors of the "cul-de-sac". They were in walking distance from one another.

"You have to help me Sockhead. With this, I may never have to worry about money for my remaining high school years." He begged. Another idea he was trying to pitch to Double D.

"Eddy, as much as I want to, this weekend is no good. You already know why."

"Again? Wasn't it last week that you had a sleepover!" Of course Eddy was not pleased with it. His newest idea had to wait until the following weekend to start working on his idea.

"It was three weeks ago, and I told you about it just yesterday. Just send me the information and I'll let you know by Monday if it's practical. Is that sufficient enough for you?"

"I knew I can count on you." Eddy's attitude improved three-fold from before. "So, are both Nazz and Marie going to your place again?"

"That's right. I already received confirmation from them both the other day."

"And you're not dating anyone of them?"

"Eddy... I already explained this to you."

"Yes yes, but you're friends with the most popular girl in our grade. Heck, even the scariest one is friends with you. Both of them are total bab-"

Before Eddy could continue, Double D halted all movement. He turned to his friend with a frown. His body became rather tense, tightening his fists as he mustered out his reaction.

"Eddy, please don't talk about my best friends like that. Or else, you can find someone else to help you in your scam of the week."

With that Double D began walking, leaving Eddy to process what he experienced. It was pretty rare to see Double D mad. He was all about making peace and avoiding any confrontation that would lead to fighting. For him to get mad, it must have really bothered him.

When he finally arrived to his house, he quickly placed his backpack on the kitchen counter-top. Opening the schoolbag, he took out a rather decent size box and carried it to the table. He heard the side screen door opening and closing. He turned around and spotted a familiar person walking up to him.

"Hey Double D. You're all ready?"

"That's correct Nazz. Did you bring it?"

"Yep, came by mail yesterday. So, where is she?"

"She should be here any minute now. Could you guard the box, I need to lay out the air mattresses."

"Sure dude."

Making his way up the stairs, he began to recall the first time they ever began this tradition. It happened so sudden and without any warning. There was no well-thought out plan; something expected from him. They came and spent the entire evening at his place that day. Such times were common among them as they spent them playing or talking. Well, this time around they were watching a scary movie; courtesy of Marie. It was a DVD of Camp Slasher: Remastered. One of Marie's favorite in a long line of horror films, much to Double D's and Nazz's dismay. A classic film restored in color, though the original black and white was available as well. Marie stuck with the original presentation as they watched it in the dark. Many screams were heard throughout the house as Double D weak constitution made him a prime contender for the Olympics, in screaming. Nazz had her share of screams, but somehow, Marie could shriek in awe as she explained the techniques done in the film and by the slasher. For someone her age, she was too informed with the production of the film. Double D had to drag her back away from the television when she got too close. A common work he did whenever they watched scary movies. With Double D's grip on her shoulders, Marie gave a small smile through the dark room.

Once the movie ended with a twist, Double D turned on the lights. His heart was racing exponentially as he let out a sigh of relief. The worse was over, he thought. Boy, was he wrong.

"Dude, that was beyond scary. I don't think I can fall asleep tonight."

"I agree. That film was especially frightening."

"I know!" Marie chimed as she carefully removed the disc from the player before returning it back to its case. "So what now?"

"Isn't it time for the two of you to go home?" Double D pondered, checking the time displayed in the cable-box in the living room. The time read 9:10 pm, indicating that they went past the usual 8pm. In response, Nazz looked down, shifting her legs around. She had something to say, but didn't know how to begin.

"Actually... I've meaning to ask you something." The young girl started, lifting both her head and eyes until they stared at the boy. "Can I stay the night? I already spoke with both my parents, and they said they're fine with it."

"What!" Marie cried. "That's unfair!"

"How is that unfair? And of course. I'm sure my parents won't mind. They're hardly home anyway."

"Cool." A smiling Nazz could be easily seen. She usually carried a backpack filled with a set of headphones, notebooks, and mini boombox. Aside from the set of headphones, she took out a pair of pajamas. "I'm going to change in your bathroom." Before she could say, Marie spoke her mind.

"I won't allow it! It's not fair! If she can stay, then so will I."

Confusion seeped into the mind of the genius. He could not see the problem with either Nazz or Marie staying the night. It was a time where he was not conscious of his surroundings; particularly with the opposite sex. Despite them only being in junior high, the girls were already beginning to see him differently. Being that he was the only boy they spent most of their time with, it was no surprise that he became the source of their affections.

"Sure. The more the merrier, right?"

Marie smiled at Double D as he went to bring her a couple of his clothes to use as pajamas; the smile on Nazz's face began to dwindle. I should have not brought my pjs, was what she thought. Anyway, it was the start of many. As time went by, the three became older and taller. Things changed around them. Their body became more developed by the day, but their friendship still remained.

Even in the present time, as Nazz called out to Double D, they were tight like glue. He quickly made their beds, before dashing down the stairs. Marie was already walking down his driveway when he picked up something. With both of them ready, they gave each other a smile.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Cried both Nazz and Double D as they stood before Marie upon her arrival. Double D had a box, probably the gift that he and Nazz picked out as Nazz held the cake in her hand. As they hoped, Marie was surprised.

"What are you guys doing? You know that my birthday is a week from today." Of course, she was surprised. The last time they did this sort of thing, it was on her actual birthday.

"But, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Nazz insisted as she moved the cake to the table before grabbing Marie's wrist. She insisted that Marie stood in front of the cake. The flame of the cake glowed brightly across Marie's face as she stared back at it. Inside, she was beyond happy. She had the best of friends in the world, celebrating her birthday with her and going out of their way to do it. She kept the tears in, but she could feel herself slipping. _Come on girl! Don't get so emotional..._ _then again,_ _they're the best._

"Thanks... I guess." She was able to muster before she blew the fire out. She already knew what to wish for; she always wished for it each year.

"So what did you wish for this year?"

"The same as last year." Marie simply said. Nazz shook her head in annoyance. Each year, Marie would blow her candle, but would never tell them what she wished for. After a while, the secret began to eat at them both (though mostly Nazz).

"Can't we get a hint?" Double D suggested, as he noticed the negative expression on Nazz's face.

Marie smiled as she leaned closer to him. Of course, he would try to propose something with the hope of ending a potential conflict.

"Maybe...but then it wouldn't come true." She got even closer until the small exhale of her breath could be felt by his face. Double D's face quickly began to turn pinkish by the act.

"I guess someone doesn't want her gift that we picked out." Nazz said, gesturing at the box in her hand. The one that came by mail.

Marie retracted from Double D before taking the box out of Nazz's hands. "Jerk."

"You know, you love me." Nazz replied back with a smile. Marie began opening the box soon after. As she opened the box, she found another box inside; two actually. A box with the photograph of a bluetooth speaker with the other being the image of a iPod Touch.

Marie couldn't believe it. She looked up at her two friends, before returning her eyes to her gifts. The bluetooth speaker alone went for over a hundred dollars. She was somewhat familiar with the brand. The other was even worse in affordability. It was common knowledge that they would usually fetch for around $200. That meant they must have spent over $300 on her.

"I can't accept this..." She felt bad. She couldn't help herself from smiling. They were the best. They got her something beyond her or anyone's expectation. There was nothing wrong with that, but even so, they were a gift she could not find herself to accept. Among the three, she was poorest. She lived in the trailer park with her two sisters and single mother. Her father left, as did her sisters' fathers. That didn't stop their mother from raising them; alone. She worked as a nurse in the night shift, which usually started early in the morning; hours before the sunrise. Food was somewhat scarce, but they somehow made it worked. If she were to accept these gifts, she felt it would only trample the efforts of her mother.

"I thought so, which was why I got this particular model." Double D took the smaller of the two boxes and opened it. Taking out the device, he turned on the power and waited for the device to startup. "This model was discontinued, but we ordered it online for half the price. Plus, it had the nice feature of setting up multiple profile. So each time you want to open up the phone, you could enter your PIN and open it to your profile."

"That means you could share it with your sisters without sharing information." Nazz added.

"And the speaker?" Marie asked.

"Our parents chipped in to buy that. You could easily share that with your sisters to listen to your music. So please, won't you accept them for us?"

Marie was fortunate. REAL fortunate. She had the two best friends anyone could hope to ask for. As she took in a good chuck of air, she let out her response. "Alright. I accept." She looked between the two friends. "Thanks."

 **oooOOOooo**

Double D sighed. Today proved to be quite problematic for the brainiac. Secrets made life more complicated and less assuring as he continued the facade. After celebrating Marie's birthday a week in advance, his shoulders felt lighter than before, but the weight still remained. There was one more thing he kept from the tomboy. His heart ached for thinking about it, and the potential consequences for withholding it.

Putting down his book, he excused himself from the rest. He needed to quench his thirst and mind. His house, at night, seemed vacant and quiet. The only place lively in there, was his room. No doubt, Marie was downloading musics unconventional and without proper respect to the owners. It was a "common practice" of the modern world. She did it before, when she put several of her musics in his smart phone. Nazz, on the other hand, was reading a light romance novel. Surprisingly of the three, Nazz was the only that became highly interested in such entertainment.

Pouring a cup of water, he drank the content and allowed the satisfying liquid to soothe his body. From body to mind, he began to feel better. Eventually, he told himself, he would tell her everything. Marie, despite her cruel advances, was indeed a lovely girl. Any guy would be fortunate to have her, but Double D knew something. Marie was consistent in her pursuit of him. It only made his actions the more difficult to endure. It may even be considered a **SIN** in his part.

What exactly was his sin? To have the audacity to date someone else, despite knowing how **DEEP** Marie's feeling went. What he did, didn't happen overnight. It took years as **HIS** feelings gradually changed. Even then, he did nothing. It wasn't until **SHE** took initiative that he followed through.

It started with the welding of their hands, naturally in an enclosed and vacant space. The level simply increased as they began declaring their feelings for one another, until one day, **IT HAPPENED.** Double D could easily remember the burst of adrenaline coursing through his body as her lips established connection with his. It was a simple gesture, but the effects were truly outstanding. They pulled away, staring each other in the eyes. Something changed. His perception of her began to differ from before they kissed. It was as if a veil was removed from his eyesight as he acquired a sense of clarity once they engaged in the exchange.

They were fortunate. A few weeks back, Marie became gravely ill. Afflicted with the flu, she missed three whole days of school' not that she was complaining. She did complain however, that she wouldn't be able to see Nazz or him. Being in proximity of her meant compromising their health. That gave **THEM** the opportunity to talk. It was probably the most heartfelt talk Double D ever had between anyone else. That night, the third of April, they became official.

Well, official in a sense. They have yet to declare their feelings and status to their friends or family. Not even Marie. They talked. They wanted to tell Marie. Secrets (like these) were better left spoken.

"It might be the hardest thing I'm ever doing." Double D confessed. No one was present in the kitchen. It wasn't until he made it to the bottom of the staircase that he saw a figure. She stood there, with a worrisome expression planted on her face. When she noticed him, she glistened. With her limbs closed to her body, she walked toward him.

"Nazz, what are you doing here?"

"Dude, you took too long. Is everything alright?"

Double D turned away. To say he wasn't troubled by something would only increase the lie. If possible, he wanted to refrain from doing so. Then again, he couldn't bother Nazz about this.

"Double D, look at me." Nazz ordered. He did. Nazz leaned forward, breaching his personal boundaries, until her eyes were the only thing he could see. She had all-access pass to be within his personal space. He could easy see the color of her retina; blue as the freshwater found in the forest. A color that corresponded well with his sea-foam green. "I know you're stressed and that keeping it from her only seemed to make it worse. We both know what knowing that could do to her. That's why we made that promise, remember? **We will be the ones to tell her about us.** **No one else,** **w** **hen we're ready.** " She said, holding both sides of his face. Her touch helped to soothe the pain he bore along with hers. He could relax now, as long as he had her. He let out a sigh. The strength to endure with the lie for another night was possible with her by his side. How fortunate was he?

Without much thought in the matter, they both did an exchange. Neither one felt the need to turn on the lights, so darkness gave them the solitude needed for them to be together. It only lasted for a minute, before they parted. Both were aware that anymore could arouse suspicion. The lie must continue until the day they were ready. Ascending the stairs, they both held hands until the very last moment when Double D opened the door to his room. Entering the room, they smiled. Marie wore her headphones, listening to some rock band. With their return, Marie poured her attention to him. The sleepover simply continued in Double D's bedroom as did the facade.

 **WHEN DID THREE BECAME A CROWD?**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Part 2**

 **A** **uthor's Notes:**

 **Another chapter completed for "The Three of Us". Double D is actually dating Nazz without anyone (even Marie) knowing. Despite knowing how Marie feels for Double D, they somehow could not help themselves. They can't change how they feel,** **just** **like how Marie can't change her** **feelings for Double D.** **Even though they have other friends in their grade, they are closest with each other.** **Next chapter, I'm going to continue the secrecy but introduce something from the first chapter.** **Please let me know how I'm doing.** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_


	4. Special

**I am very sorry for the delay. I present to you guys a special installment of "The Three of Us".**

 **The Three of Us**

 **Special: Rock and Talk**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Double D was by his locker, collecting all he would need for the weekend. A week went by and everything was swell. Despite the pressure, his spirit could bear it for the time being. Marie was planning to go see a heavy metal band this weekend, which left Double D and Nazz to their own devices. Such a wonderful opportunity, he thought, closing his locker door. As he did, a figure appeared beside his locker, leaning and chilling.

"Marie!"

"Hey, how's my lovemuffin?" She said, pushing forward and wrapping her arms around his frame.

"Marie, please. You know I don't really appreciate that nickname."

"I know." Marie said, looking down for a bit. Double D looked a bit surprised. _Marie, hesitating on something?_ _How very much unlike her._ She returned her stare. "Double D...I need to ask you something. I only hope you'll say yes."

Marie gulped down any fear when she asked. Leaving behind a fine yet delicate expression as she waited for a response from him. Double D felt a pang in his chest. Her grip loosened a level, leaving ample room to breathe. Something was wrong with her, but Double D didn't have much time to ponder that fact. He, instead, took in a deep breath and spoke attentively.

"As long as it's not above my capacity, then I'll say yes."

The answer was to her liking. Yes. He used the word "yes". Should she use that to base her question on? It was a good time to ask. Nazz wasn't with them, and there was really no one of importance walking nearby.

"Well...you see..." _Come on Marie, you can do it. Don't let fear and possible rejectio_ _n_ _stop you from asking the question. You said it yourself, no one could topple you by how much you love Double D._ **There is no one, but him.** _Your heart already settled on him a long time ago. It has to be him. You want him. SAY IT!_

Marie bang her head several times on the lockers.

"Marie! What are you doing?" Double D cried as blood oozed out of her forehead.

Double D quickly dragged Marie through the hallways, disregarding the rules implemented by the school for their safety and protection. He practically dashed without delay and arrive with Marie. She was stunned by his newfound strength and insistence that she allowed herself to be taken in.

As typical with any public education, both nurses were off the moment the bell rang. The room was left locked, but being assistant nurse of the school had its perks; like having a copy of the key for the door. Inside, he insisted that Marie sat down on one of the beds as he did his thing. Checking in for a quick fix up, he recorded the supplies he was going to use. The injury was minor, a simple cut in the forehead, accompanied by a soon to be bruise mark.

With a soaked organic cotton swab, Double D applied the remedy onto her forehead. The treatment burned as Marie let out series of hiss. Double D predicted it would hurt as he blew on the wound.

"What am I going to do with you." Double D said as he continued to swab around the area. As the pain began to disappear, Marie was reminded of their first encounter many years ago. He was helping his aunt in their elementary school. When she hurt her hands, he was the one to treat her (the first time around). He hasn't changed a bit. He was as gentle as the first time.

"I can always count on you to treat my injuries."

"Well, that's good and dandy, but I prefer if you didn't get hurt. Period." Double D, finishing up the treatment. He placed a clean swab on her forehead before taping it up with medical tape. "There."

"Thanks...sorry for the scare. Hey, would you like to go to the rock concert with me? I have a second ticket."

"You didn't have to hit your head like that. Of course, I would go. You're my best friend. One out of two." Double D said as he turned to put away the medical supplies he used. Marie sighed. Naturally she was happy to hear he said yes and that he viewed her as his best friend. What bothered her a bit was that she was one of two best friends. She shared that spot with Nazz Van Bartonschmeer. Conflicted as it may be, she felt the same way. Nazz was one of her besties in this world, but still, in that moment she did not want to be reminded of that. It was only the two of them after all.

Marie stood up and viewed herself in the mirror on the wall. That bruise on her head would be there for a while. How dreadful, she thought. _Then again..._ Marie's uncovered eye shifted to the backside of Double D, particularly his posterior. _It's not all bad._

 **oooOOOooo**

"He said yes!" Marie exclaimed as she video chatted with Nazz. Since she got her ipod, she had been stealing the WiFi from someone in the neighborhood to chat with both Double D and Nazz.

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Double D!" Marie squealed.

Nazz was confused. What exactly did Double D say yes to? Should Nazz be worried? "Dude, you lost me there. What are you talking about?" She said, forcing herself to sound as normal as possible. She just finished taking a shower when she received a message from Marie. Apparently, she wanted to video chat with her.

"I asked Double D to go with me to the rock concert I told you about and he said yes!"

"But I thought you only had one ticket?" Nazz responded quickly. Something she cringed internally.

"I did, but my mom surprised me with a ticket for my birthday. Can you believe that! Two tickets! I can't wait!"

"Congrats girl. I'm sure you'll have fun." Nazz said, forcing a chuckle or two.

"You know it. I might even get that kiss I've been wanting since like forever."

"Wow...I won't believe it until it happens." Nazz said.

"Just you wait. He'll be my boyfriend by the end of the weekend."

Both of them said the farewell for the night as their connection was disconnected. Nazz dropped her arm down the mattress. Her smartphone was disregarded on the side as her other arm occupied her face. Double D texted her that he accepted Marie's proposal to go to a concert. He apologized to her. Although nothing was said, plans were made between them. They always made plans when Marie was away. The concert took place in Lemon Brook. They would be staying at a motel nearby. It would be around the afternoon of a Sunday that they would return to Peach Creek.

"I won't believe it..."

 **oooOOOooo**

In the early morning of the weekend, Double D prepared for his trip to the adjacent town. His parents were away as usual, unaware of his activities. _Like always, I suppose..._ Despite their insistence for him to become a lawyer in the past, they hardly paid attention to what he did. All they saw was his report cards and comments made by his teachers. After a while, he figured his parents trusted him enough to make his own decisions as long as he kept his score high and on top.

At the very least they knew about his friends; his two best friends. It happened one time when the girls came over to play.

His father and mother took a surprise two days off from work to "de-stress". When they came home to rest, they were quite surprised to see Double D home with friends. He sighed. They were more surprised that his two best friends, were both girls. That was problematic as they approached Double D. He didn't know what to say, and feared that everything until then would simply be nothing more but a memory. As he packed some snacks as well as two sandwiches for their small journey, he made a quick phone call to Nazz. She answered right away.

They spoke for about half an hour. He apologized again about agreeing to go with Marie to the concert. Nazz said it was fine. After all, they were best friends. It was something that came with being best friends with two people.

"I'll miss you." Nazz suddenly said. Double D felt how edgy her voice was. Was she worried? What was there to be worried?

"As will I."

Nazz bit her lips, a bad habit she acquired whenever she struggles to say more. Of course there was more to be said. "Um, Double D..."

"Yes?"

"Please come back to me."

Although it was done through the means of a cellular device, the difficulty was still there. Nazz had to turn her head away from the receiver; then again, kept it close enough to hear him.

Double D now understood. He had almost forgotten something very important. Marie may be his best friend (one of two), but she was still a girl. "Always." Their conversation ended. Nazz felt better after hearing his voice through the device. At the very least, she had something to remember him by until he returns to her. It was a shirt he let her borrow during a sleepover. It may be the detergent he uses, but Nazz could still smell his existence within that shirt. Laying in bed, Nazz knew she had to get up eventually.

Double D sighed. Times were indeed much simpler in the past than they were now. Minutes later, he received a text message from Marie. She left already.

He quickly finished the final touches of his backpack. Ten minutes later, a knock was heard on the door.

"I thought we agreed to meet by the bus stop."

Marie smiled, seeing his face for the first time that day. "Yeah, but I didn't want to wait. Are you ready?"

"Yes, but since you're here... breakfast?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Marie said, walking in and taking in the wonderful smell of lavender that scattered across his house.

After a quick breakfast, both children made their way to the bus stop. The bus arrived shortly as they made their way to their destination in Lemon Brook. Despite Lemon Brook being the rival town of Peach Creek, Marie loved the Lemon Brook Paramount. A small venue that had many of her favorite bands performing there every so often.

As they waited in their seats, Marie went through her ipod. She wasn't connected to a WiFi so she couldn't text Nazz. Instead, she went through several of her photographs. Since receiving her gift, Marie made sure to make good use of it. She took many pictures of Nazz and Double D along with herself. It made her smile upon each swipe of her finger. Eventually half an hour past as they were still not quite at their destination. Double D rested his head on the glass window, allowing the sleep to take in his body. Not the smartest move by the young brainiac.

When the blue hair girl took notice, a sly grin was seen on her face. Actually, she thought, she only had photographs of her friends together with her. She did not have any of the genius on his own for her own amusement. Now was a chance, while his defense was down. She made sure to remove the camera flash as she aimed her device at her target. Just a few pics, Marie thought as she snapped a few photographs. After a minute, she browsed through her album and smiled upon each one. They were essentially the same one, but it made her feel giddy inside each time she progressed to a new photograph.

He even wore the hoodie she got him a while back. Unlike his shirt, the hoodie was a lot darker in tone of color. It was like a dark burgundy color with a hoodie and pockets to help with the cold. Thinking about it, Marie came up with a plan. Shifting her body closer to Double D, she leaned onto him. Of course Double D stirred upon contact, but Marie knew what to do.

"Sorry, I'm a bit cold. Do you mind if I use your pocket to keep warm?"

"Go right ahead..." His sleepy self said. Marie dived her hands inside one of his pockets, meeting with his warm hand that became encased by hers. Everything was falling in place as she used his shoulder as a pillow for her head. Being that close, she could feel the warmth emitting from his body and was soon overcame by the drowsy effect.

In a matter of minutes, two sleeping teens was left aside as more passengers boarded the bus.

 **oooOOOooo**

Nazz was not worried. What was there to be worried about? Her friends were fine. They left in the morning and simply forgot to text her. There was nothing to worry about. Surely they have forgotten.

"Arugh!" Nazz growled, turning the television off. She was bored. It wasn't like she didn't have anything to do. Her friend Kevin invited her to place basketball with the others, but she said she was busy with something else. Maybe next time Kev, she said. In fact, she was hoping to call Double D and ask him about his travels.

She chickened out in the end. Maybe calling him would be a bit rude. So she settled for a text message.

 _Hey Double D,_

 _How are you guys doing?_

Simple enough, she thought. Right before she could send it, a message was received. Perhaps it was Double D. She switched over to her mailbox and found a single photo.

It was a photo of Double D sleeping in the bus. At the bottom, there was a message.

 _Isn't he cute. 3_

Nazz made the call. The phone was dialing as she waited to hear his voice. The phone rang and rang, until it eventually went to his voicemail. Nazz heard, but not listened, to Double D's voice telling her to leave a message and he would get back to her later. Instead of leaving a message, she ended the call before dropping to her bed.

"Double D, please return to me."

Nazz shifted to her side. "Please..."

 **oooOOOooo**

Double D and Marie were both singing and cheering alongside the band. Everyone was hyped up as they chanted part of the lyrics when the lead singer gave the cue. Double D was astonished by how much energy he felt channeling through the small venue. He only been to a concert in the city; it actually took place in the city's football stadium. The audio didn't seem that great to him, and he could barely see any of the band members. In Lemon Brook though, the venue had at most 200 people. The PA system was set up to surround the entire area. If he tried to, he could reach out to touch the very stage the musicians were on.

Marie was so ecstatic and happy, latching onto him and bouncing around. Being the pixie fairy she was, he had no say in what she did. She even took his sweater; she said she was a bit cold. He didn't mind. After she sent a photograph of one of riches, courtesy of Lemon Brook Paramount's WiFi, all attention went to the band and Double D; she couldn't believe it. She was having so much fun being there, and above all with the guy she loved. As she continued with her rapid movement, she felt a force from the side nearly dropping her to the ground.

Before she lost her balance, she was met with another force that pulled her toward them. Marie felt the warmth and security of Double D's body as he wrapped his arm around her. Although it was too loud to even hold a proper conversation, Marie understood when she met contact with his eyes. That was so like him, she thought. She didn't complain as she leaned toward his ear and muttered loud enough of her gratitude and appreciation. Double D looked away, surprised by how sensitive his ears were.

Marie took notice and kept her lips near his earlobe. She contemplated on whether to go full sail on her plan. This was one of those moments that felt like the decision was needed to be made. Her heart began to race as the thought occurred to her; should she?

The music stopped. That grabbed everyone's attention, including the two from Peach Creek.

The singer began to speak. The concert was hitting its end, but before they go, they had one more song to play. That earned a cheer from everyone as the music resumed. The band went with a slower and softer tune; inspiring many to huddle close.

Marie sighed as she settled for an embrace. Double D was kind enough to go with the motion as they swayed their body along with the music. This was the closest Marie's heart was to touching Double D's. They both resonated with the beat of the song. I'm going to remember this forever, she thought as she couldn't stop smiling. This was a good concert.

 **oooOOOooo**

Nazz went through all of her saved text messages with Double D. It went back years ago when she first acquired a phone. She had to buy additional memory storage to keep those messages from being deleted. Before phones, they used to write letters to each other. Weird that they only lived in walking distance from each other, and they wrote letters to be delivered to the other recipient.

After the messages, she decided to scan through the photographs at her disposable. Many with the three of them, but there were a few with only the brainiac and herself.

"Nazz, did you take a shower?"

A voice said that came from the floor below. "Yes mom!" Nazz replied back as she propped herself on her bed. She checked the time and saw that the phone said 10:38 at night. Still no message from him. All she had from today, was a photograph of him asleep with the caption written by a blue hair pixie.

Before she realized it, her phone trembled and voiced that she got an incoming call. She was receiving a call from Double D. Without any sense of hesitation, she swiped open the call and heard the voice called out her name. She smiled.

"Dude, why the late call back?" She began, shifting herself to a better position. All of her anxiety that was bubbling within her dispersed as she continued to hear him speak. He explained that his phone was left in silent and throughout the concert, he could not hear his own voice much less think in his head. It was really that loud.

Nazz quickly accepted his apology as she beckoned him to continue talking. He went over how the group overall performance was, the ambiance of the place and how accessible the amount of energy the crowd drew.

Through the talk, Nazz kept her cool; Double D had a blast with Marie and that was alright. So Marie got to be really close with Double D, so what. It was only natural, since everyone was stuffed in a small space that Marie would be hugging her Double D.

"So did you two find a place to stay?" Hoping a shift in topic might soothe her insignificant concern. This came as a surprise for Nazz as she heard through her phone that Double D and Marie managed to get a bus to Peach Creek; it was the last bus ride for the day.

"Are you home already?" Her voice became sharper by the second as she drew in more air. When she received confirmation of his arrival, she quickly began to move and dress herself accordingly as she shouted to her mother of her departure; the call disconnected through the motion. She awaited not a moment to get a reply from her mother as she closed the door behind her.

Back at Double D's residence, he had his sights on his cellular device; pondering if they lost connection or something. The call ended rather abruptly and without any warning. The next thing he knew, he heard a series of knock on his door. Cautious, he slowly made his way to the front and opened the wooden door to his visitor.

Upon the open entrance, he was given the appearance of a blonde girl standing on his front porch. She wore a light pink pajamas and cyan blue sandals, with the only thing that kept her warm was a blanket that caressed her body evenly.

"Nazz? What are you doing here late at night?" He asked, gesturing for her to come in. It was late autumn, and the cold winds at night were dreadful to say the least. Closing the door, he welcomed his guest into his living room with her never once letting go of his arm. They both took a seat on the sofa. Before speaking a word, Nazz openly embraced Double D.

"I really missed you." She muffled to say through his shirt.

Double D wasn't sure on what to say. Not even a day passed since his departure, but part of him knew of her concern. **She** was **his** as the same was said about **him** to **her.** It was not unreasonable to be concerned when the other goes out with another. Jealousy was a justified concern that permitted the afflicted to be worried. It was then his responsibility to soothe her pain that he unknowingly committed and reassure her that his loyalty fell exclusively to her.

"I'm sorry..." His hand gently patted the backside of her head. Her hair was a tad moist, given the impression that she recently took a shower. It meant she was well on her way to the land of slumbers when he made his call; his call really came in late. Another thing to notice, was the amount of time it took for the call to connect. No time was wasted when she picked up, meaning that she was waiting for a response from him. A fool he was for keeping a girl await.

Nazz rubbed her face across his chest area. The warm sensation of his shirt felt pleasant before she lifted her head. She was able to see his seafoam green eyes once again as her heart began to beat the familiar marching tune. All was right in her world as she continued to embrace him, falling asleep in the process. Double D continued with his apology, despite his audience snoozing below him. He actually found her sleeping expression to be quite cute as he played with a strand of her hair. Sad to say, he still had to wake her up; no way her mother was okay with her daughter sleeping alone with a boy.

 **oooOOOooo  
**

 **-End of Special**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I do apologize for my lateness. So much had went down these past two months. I actually lost part of chapter 3. I decided to hold off, hoping it may turn up somewhere. While "waiting", I began writing a special side story. I managed to finish this special before the actual part 3. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review to let me know how I am doing with this story. Until next time! - _sorrowXdarkness_**


	5. Chapter 3

**Still couldn't find the missing second half, so I decided to make it a two-parts chapter. The second one has already been started so hopefully I can post it up some time before the end of November. - _sorrowXdarkness_**

 **The Three of Us**

 **Chapter** **3** **:** **1+1** ≠ **3** **(part one)**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

It happened. Something that shouldn't have happened. What started out as a common gathering of friends, became a field of landmines. Of all days for them to occur, why did they have to all happen at the same time? Were the suppressed feelings too much to bear? Or did the event present itself as an exit valve of some sort; allowing passage for the trapped? Everyone stood standing there, surprised by what transpired. No one said a word. They were waiting for the moment to pass, only to realize that it did. As they looked at the face of despair on their targets' faces, they found themselves doing the same. No, that was not true. Not everyone was there. During the midst of the explosions, a girl was also there. She looked into the eyes of both her friends, seeking an understanding but most of all an explanation.

This wasn't supposed to happen; at least not then and there. With nothing to say to her, she ran off.

 **oooOOOooo**

Double D's life was heading into turmoil. Nothing seemed to be going right with him lately. It was as if the whole world was collecting for his misdeeds. He truly was a despicable one. The charade continued as he interacted with both Nazz and Marie in a friendly matter. Marie suspected nothing. She would continue to harass Double D through her usual pursuit without skipping a beat. Nazz would pop in and scold the girl which amounted to practically nothing as said girl continued to throw herself at Double D's way.

Nothing was out of place there. **So what changed?**

It started in the cafeteria the day before. Nazz arrived early because gym class ended a few minutes before the bell That gave her ample time to change back to her regular clothes and head to the cafeteria before they ran out of Old Mary's Apple Pie. One of the cafeteria lady by the name of Old Mary always prepare a batch of homemade pies to give to the students every following week. The only drawback, it was first come first serve. The pie wasn't for her. No. She was pretty cautious in what she ate in order to maintain her figure. The pie was for her female bestie. Marie loved Old Mary's pies. If possible, she would travel back in time to meet Mary when she was younger (a lot younger) and marry her then and there if she wasn't already in love with Double D. Too bad for Nazz, Marie still had it hard for the brainiac.

No force on earth or even heaven for that matter, could change how Marie felt for the young lad. She once declared to them that even if her mind was lost, her body would somehow return to him. His warmth was uncanny, but in the sense that it could not be mistaken for anyone else. May it be today or tomorrow, she would naturally gravitate toward him.

Once Nazz acquired a slice for Marie, she began her way toward her seat. She usually ate her meal on the far end instead of the center of the cafeteria room. It was the only spot Double D and Marie were able to sit. The center was strictly "reserved" for the popular kids, and though she could, she preferred not to. As she took her seat, she waited for the rest to arrive. Double D had AP Bio with Ms. Gonzalez, so he should be here a minute or two after the final bell. No problem. He spoke to someone in the administrative office and got a two minutes extension on his hall pass.

"Hey babe." Spoke a familiar voice. She turned and saw Kevin sitting beside her, flexing his biceps. Aside from Double D, Kevin was the closest guy friend Nazz had. They both were great at sport and would sometime share responsibilities as their teachers' helpers during gym class. She would be in charge of the girls' side, contrary to him with the boys. They also were in extracurricular activities that corresponded well with each other. Nazz in cheerleading and Kevin in American Football. Strange as it may be, Kevin never referred to her as "babe".

"Oh, hi Kevin. Did you need something?" Nazz asked politely. Kevin smiled before flipping his hat the other way. That meant his mind switch was flipped. He was going for it, whatever that was. He took in a deep breath before responding.

"Glad you asked. I need to talk to you about something important."

"Yeah?" Nazz asked. Staring at the doorway while waiting for her close friends to arrive. Nazz kept only a fraction of her attention to Kevin.

"Well...we know each other for like five years now...and I think it's time for a change."

That was weird, thought Nazz. "Dude, what sort of change?" Her attention went completely toward the jock. Nice, he thought. He got the proper response he wanted from her. Now it was time to go for the score.

"What I mean is... I don't want to be 'just' friends." Nazz quickly understood where this conversation was heading. Too bad for her, a blue hair shark caught wind of the talk as she swam closer to their table. The only thing visible was her hair in the background as she walked closer toward them without much of a sound. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my girl?"

"Gee... Kevin, that's really sweet..." She wanted to say 'but I already have a boyfriend' line, but she couldn't. Their relationship was still under wrapped so she decided to go with a 'I like someone else' route instead. That was the plan until **she** came into the equation. Like a Great White Shark, her jaw opened wide. The different was the loud voice like a banshee that pierce the room for all to hear.

"Oh my gosh! Jocky is asking you out!" Her voice brought Nazz's doom as everyone directed their attention to her.

Everyone could not mind their businesses as they stared at her. What was she suppose to say? She understood the unspoken rule: the popular kids could only date each other. Similar to a caste system, hardly anyone deviated from it. So in that sense, Kevin was the obvious choice for her. _NO._ She told herself that despite her social status, she would be the one to decide her way of living.

It was through this rebellious demeanor of hers that she could be around Double D and Marie without any apparent judgement. It was a bit more different when it came to dating. The unspoken rules was not as permissive as before. Still, she was not going to let that stop her. Inhaling the warm cafeteria air, Nazz gave her response. All the children around said not a word, catching every bit that escaped the blonde girl.

Kevin removed himself from the scene. The blow proved to be too much for the athletic teen, but luckily for him, his main man was there. Rolf the foreigner. He was a foreigner that came the year before, but his skills in basketball secured him a spot with the popular kids. Being Kevin's friend, he was naturally there to comfort his disheartened friend through his old colonial sayings and distinguishable accent.

Nazz felt terrible, but it had to be done. Too bad she lost her appetite, because she was planning to steal a piece from the pie she got for Marie.

"Wow. Way harsh girl. You should've giving him a chance." Marie took the pie from Nazz's tray as if it was only natural. That meant two slices of pie for one girl; a Kanker girl's paradise.

Nazz felt especially bad, and that affected her decision-making as she spat. "Would you?"

Marie didn't have to think. She knew. "Of course not. You know I have my heart set on my Dream Boat." Something to remember, a Kanker didn't care about eating etiquette. So while she ate, she spoke. Crumbs scattered all around the table, including in Nazz's tray.

"There you go." Nazz said, not minding the mess her blue hair friend left on her food. At the very least she could drink her milk; have something in her tummy until dinner.

Marie pondered on Nazz's answer. There was something interesting about her response. "Are you saying you like someone already?"

"So what if I do?" Nazz said. Even if it was true (and then some), it didn't matter.

There was only a handful of things that ceased a Kanker from eating. One was the sight of her love muffin. The second was the sign of motor parts; she was a motorhead after all. The last was this: "You do. You **DO** like someone. Who? Tell me."

In that moment, Double D arrived to the table. He didn't have to wait the line as most of the children in their school. He usually prepared his own lunch ahead of time in a convenient small brown paper bag.

"Hey you two, what did I miss?"

Marie turned, seeing her "Love Boat" and greeting him took first priority. "Hey Double D, check this out. Naz-" Before the Kanker girl could finish that line, she was disrupted.

In the midst of panic, Nazz took a bite of Marie's pie.

"Hey! That's mine!" Marie roared as Nazz took another bite.

"Dude, you got to eat before I finish it all." Nazz said.

Marie took the bait as she ran with her tray. As she ran, she ate piece by piece until everything was devoured. Double D looked between the two girls and sighed. He hoped that after everything, they would somehow continue to be as they were. Simply **the three of them.**

 **oooOOOooo**

"So who do you like?" Marie asked.

To think Miss Popular had a crush on someone, and quite the serious one at that. Who could it be? The question invaded all vacancy of Marie's mind.

"Like I told you before, it's none of your business." Nazz said the fifteen time that day. The bad thing about having classes with your friend, was when you wanted to avoid them; like right now. Since lunch period, Marie was bugging Nazz in giving up her secret; the object of her affections. She was pretty sure everyone was talking about it by now because they all were avoiding her since turning down Kevin; all except for Marie.

"Come on... I'll tell you mine if you do." Marie suggested.

Nazz scoffed at the very notion. For starters, the two objects of trades did not balance out. More importantly, it was not up for exchange. Period. "No."

"Aruuugh. Fine. You're such a downer, as usually." Marie crossed arms. Class was boring, with the only excitement in Marie's life being the apparent crush Nazz had on someone. The mystery was so juicy that it felt **bad** to not inquire of it. Or better yet, to find out by one's own means. She could play private detective and ask around the lot. There bound to be some clues that could point her to the right directions. Maybe she was secretly into the same sex? It had to be someone Marie knew.

It should be someone Nazz talks to a lot, Marie thought. She made a list of all the friends (Nazz's friends) she could think of.

After spending half the class jotting down names and crossing some out, she was left with only one.

 **EDD**

As much as it pained her not to, she could not cross his names off. Double D was the obvious choice. He was the only boy Nazz would talk to the most. The three of them did stuff that they wouldn't do with anyone else. The choice was clear, but the paper crumbled by her hands. She placed the paper in her mouth and shot it out through a straw. Her accuracy was unmet by anyone in her school as she hit the backside of Johnny 2X4's head. He was seated three rows ahead and two columns away from her, but she effortlessly managed to hit him.

That usually made her day, but this time around it didn't. Something still bugged her. There was no way Nazz was interested in Double D. _No way..._

 **oooOOOooo**

On the way home, Marie's mind continued to be stuck on her findings. Double D and Nazz. Nazz and Double D. The three of them were usually together, hardly leaving the other forgotten. There were very few times, no matter how rare, that Marie could not account for between Double D and Nazz. It was through this gap of suspicion that her unfavorable theory held some creditability.

"Marie, are you alright?"

Marie returned her attention to what was present before her. Right now, she was walking alongside with Double D. Nazz had cheerleading try-outs. She was one of the three conducting the try-outs for new members.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Double D looked over at the blue pixie girl. There was usually no telling what she was up to, but silence was not one of them. This was probably the most pleasant walk he had with her alongside him. "You're more...reserve than usual...that is all." He said.

Marie couldn't help herself, but to smile. Double D knew her well when something was amiss. Taking that opportunity (an opportunity paved by the brainiac himself), Marie leaned her body closer to his. Her head resting on his broad shoulders. "So you miss my touch and warmth, Double D?"

That earned the positive response she was looking for as his cheeks twinkled rosy. _He's so cute._

"Marie, you must really stop that."

Marie continued to see the pink hue on his cheeks. His body was quite honest. Thinking about it now, it may be one of his traits that Marie found attractive. Another was his heart that held so much compassion and warmth. Oh, and there was also the manner of his hands whenever she got him to massage her shoulders. And to think, she could have lost it all.

It was about two years ago, when his parents finally took notice. The two friends Double D was associating with, were of the opposite sex. They were playing in the backyard of his house, enjoying the cool sensation of the cold water in the pool during the hot summer day. The pool was small, enough to accommodate the three of them, but still not quite roomy. His parents came suddenly and without warning.

When they heard their laughters, they went to investigate the sound coming behind their house. It never occurred to them that their son would be playing with his friends. No. They expected him to be studying. So when they finally saw him with two girls in the inflatable pool, well things got dangerously bad.

 _"_ _Eddward Samuel Vincent."_

The three turned to see two figures standing by the screen door to the kitchen. Double D quickly panicked.

 _"Mother and Father, you're home early."_ He now stood up.

 _"_ _Could we speak to you inside?"_ His father said, taking a quick moment to look at the two people beside his son.

 _"Y-Yes."_ He quickly left the pool. _"Please excuse me. I'll be back."_ Double D said to both Marie and Nazz. When he disappeared inside, both girls were already worried. They instantly heard some arguing inside. Concern and curiosity took hold of them as they left the haven of the cool water to walk onto the hot grassy ground to the house.

 _"_ _But_ _father, I told you about them. They're my best friends."_

His father sighed. _"Eddward, there is some miscommunication between us. I was under the assumption that your two friends were boys. It is completely out of the question if they are both girls."_

Double D's mother nodded. _"You_ _r_ _father is right. It is very inexcusable to have two girls over with no parental supervision._ _You should be using this time to study to become a professional lawyer."_

Marie shook her head. The next thing she knew she stood before them, shielding Double D. She couldn't help herself when she gave her opinion in the matter. She knew about his parents and their desire for him to become like them. _"He's not like you two!"_ Marie voiced that despite being the top student in their school, they were not satisfied. They wanted more, and failed to give anything back. She didn't stop there. No. Despite their affluent status, she referred to them as idiots. Morons. Yes, even Knucklehead McSpazatron.

Nazz quickly stepped in to pull the shrieking girl from saying any more than necessary. Marie would never forget that day. It was the first time she stepped forward to help Double D with his parents. It took some time, but his parents slowly began to see that their ideas were faulty. Double D had so much potential. Pressing him to become a lawyer was simply retraining him.

"Marie?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to come inside?"

Marie then realized that they were standing before his house. She got so caught up with that flashback that she failed to pay attention with her surroundings.

"No. Not today. I just remember that I have something to do. I'll text you later tonight. Bye." Marie quickly ran before giving Double D a chance to speak out. There was something she really needed to consider. With that last thought in her mind, she dashed through the cul-de-sac, until she arrived to the trailer park.

 **oooOOOooo**

The first bell rang as Nazz took her seat. She sighed. Yesterday, she had to join two other cheerleaders to host a tryout for new blood. Since arriving there, everyone gave her a weird look. Scornful maybe. She could hear them whispering something about her and maybe about Kevin. It didn't take long for her to realize that they were talking about her and what she did to Kevin.

It was no surprise that she went straight home without changing back to her regular clothes in the girls' locker room. Maybe today would be a better day.

"Morning Nazz."

Nazz could hear the screeching sound of chair being pulled back. Marie took her seat.

"Morning."

"We need to talk."

"What is it about?" Nazz groaned. She couldn't take another inquiry from her.

"I decided. I'm going to confess to Double D. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"W-wait what?" Nazz finally turned around. Marie wore a dark red hoodie that Double D got for her in the past. It was a gift, but it was something that Marie refused to take until he wore it for at least an hour. Beside that, she painted her finger nails cobalt blue and her hair was particularly nice. Marie was stepping up her game.

"I said, I'm going to confess to Double D."

"Again?" Nazz said. She shouldn't be surprised. Marie usually confessed every once in a while. Nothing to worry about. So why was she worried? She shouldn't be.

"Yes, but this time. I'm going for that kiss. I mean it this time."

"What!" Before Nazz could say anymore, the teacher came in and class had begun. As they started, Nazz's mind was still stuck on what Marie said apparent by how rigid her handwriting became.

Today was not a good day. Nazz really needed to know when. When was Marie going to do it? She managed to pass a paper to Marie, asking her when. Minutes later, she got a reply on her desk.

 **Lunch**

 **oooOOOooo**

When lunch period arrived, neither girls wasted time. They both bolted out of the classroom, hoping to surprise their other friend coming out of AP Bio. Both girls realized where the other one was heading, picking up their pace and even rubbing against each other. Their eyes were fixated at each other as they forced anyone from getting in their way.

"Why are you following me?"

"No way, you're the one following me."

They both ascended the stairs onto the second floor and made a quick turn to the right.

"I need to talk to Double D."

"Wow, you read my mind."

"Maybe you should read my fist."

Both arrived at the same time to his classroom. Upon arriving, they were surprised to find only Ms. Gonzalez stacking all assignments given to her into one pile.

"Hello girls, looking for Eddward?"

They nodded, putting aside their fight as they gave a friendly front. Ms. Gonzalez smiled as she stood up. She was well informed about the set-up; the boy was fairly honest. It was so apparent how each one of the girls felt as she stared at them both through her bifocals. "I'm sorry to say, he was called into the principal's office 5 minutes before the bell."

Both girls looked at each other before excusing themselves. Why on earth would the principal be calling Double D into his office? The answer had to wait until they meet up with him. So instead, the girl made their way to the cafeteria in silence. Nazz's heart began to settle down as the crisis may have been postponed; for now. Marie let out an annoyed sigh. She was so close. Her heart was set on confessing sincerely and without restriction. It felt like some force was preventing her from doing just that. Maybe she was overthinking it, viewing herself too important. Why would the world be focusing on what she did?

As they arrived, they both sat down; not bothering to eat.

"Nazz, I want to hear something from you."

Nazz looked at her blue hair friend with a questionable stare. She waited for said friend to ask away.

"Tell me you don't like Double D in that way."

"What?" Nazz asked. She understood what the girl meant. What she didn't get, was why Marie would be asking that.

"I want you to say that you don't like Double D that way." Marie said, emphasizing "that way". Her tone also shifted as it sounded like more of a demand.

"I can't." Nazz replied. She knew where this was going, but that was something she could not deny.

"Why not?" Marie asked, looking particularly interested in her friend's face and her response.

"I simply can't." Was all Nazz said, looking down at her hands. She could feel the other girl's sharp stare piercing her as she fiddled with her hands.

Marie slammed on the cafeteria table, not minding anyone that saw. The sound echoed around the large room as Nazz flinched in reaction to it. "You can't? Or you won't?" Her stare intensified. "Which is it?"

"Why is still so important to you?"

"Because I love him way longer than anyone. Because I deserve him. Because no one could love him as much as I could." By then, Marie was standing, looking down at the blonde girl she called a friend.

"That's not true."

"What isn't true?"

What Nazz said then, left the whole crowd shocked. No one could believe it, even when they just heard it from the girl herself. Marie felt the anger, for a moment, disappearing.

"I loved him since the first time we met in the infirmary."

The same as Marie. The girl with the cobalt blue nails tightened her fingers. This couldn't happen. This shouldn't happen. They were friends, so why were they both in loved with the same boy?

"I can't let you have him." Marie managed to say, her voice trembling. What else was she supposed to say? Here, you should have him. After all, you are my friend. TOTAL BULL!

Nazz stood up to match the girl in heights. She leaned over the table and stared at the Kanker girl. "I'm sorry, but that's my line."

Marie's eyes became sharpened, though only one of them was visible. "And why's that?" Both creatures were met in a pit with little room to move. It was either one or the other; no hold bar. The black puma snared at the safari leopard as the leopard did the same. Both were after the gazelle as they both waited for the first strike.

 **"Because I'm dating him."**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Part 3**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There you have it, the truth is finally out. Please tell me what you think would happen between them now. Would they remain as friends, or is this it? Double D is not there, but would be soon. What now? Everyone (except Double D) knows now, and above all, Marie knows. How is this story going to end? Please let me know how I'm doing. - _sorrowXdarkness_**


	6. Chapter 4

**Alright, here is the final chapter for this story. brave kid, I hope you like the story as a whole. I really enjoyed writing this, especially with those three characters from the Ed Edd n Eddy universe. I'm definitely going to write more fanfic with them. For now, please enjoy this final chapter of "The Three of Us". - _sorrowXdarkness_**

 **The Three of Us**

 **Chapter** **3** **:** **1+1** ≠ **3** **(part** **two** **)**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

"What?" Marie asked. Even though the statement was clear, her mind could not process the information completely. As it tried to, something became corrupted through the decoding. Some would say there was a virus of some sort, but the truth of the matter was that Marie could not believe (much less want to believe) that Nazz was actually dating the boy Marie had her heart set on since the beginning.

"I'm dating Double D. We've been together for like over a year now." Nazz said, disregarding the crowd before them that huddled around. The secret was out, and right now, Marie was the only person Nazz wanted to focus on.

The blue hair girl's body let out a shiver as the idea slowly creeped into her, forcing her to accept the information. It was no surprise that her eyes were in the brink of spilling two streams. " I don't believe you." Marie managed to say, though with an unsteady voice.

Nazz understood that the truth was hard to accept. Keeping it a secret was fairly difficult, apparently by the stress it had on Double D. "Marie..." Nazz tried to reach out her arm. Marie took a step back, avoiding the girl's grasp as if she was a blistering fire. The sole act would have burned her flesh as she took another step back, with the only protection she had from the fire was the table.

As if directed by some force beyond their capability, the source of affection for both girls stood by the entrance. He began his journey to the cafeteria by recounting the conversation he had with the principal. Being the smartest student in the school, he was selected for an early college program. The program was designed for students like himself that found the current AP courses to be unchallenging; unable to properly stimulate his brain development. It sounded all swell and dandy, but that meant leaving his friends behind.

What would they say about that? Then again, there was also the matter with his parents. What would they say?

As he opened the doors to the cafeteria, he was shocked to see a crowd surrounding two figures in the middle. Walking through the crowd in order to defuse the fight, he was surprised to find both Nazz and Marie in the very center.

"What is going on?" He asked. Both girls turned their hands quickly as their attention went on him. Marie let out a sob before walking toward him. She embraced him desperately, pouring her eyes out as she kept her arms around his body.

"Double D, I need to know. Are you and Nazz dating?" She whispered. Her voice was a mixture of firecrackers and tweeting birds as they continued to break out of rhythm. Upon hearing that, Double D understood what went down. Looking toward Nazz, he could see the guilt within her expression as she kept to her spot. She remained where she was, stuck to the floor with some adhesive that made moving improbable at the moment. She said all she needed. Now, it was his turn. Marie needed to hear it from him, no matter how painful it was for her and him both.

So with a heavy heart, Double D nodded. "Yes. It's true." He said as he stared into those heart-shaped shattered eyes of hers. "I'm sorry."

Upon receiving her answer, the blue hair girl took in a sharp breath before dashing through the crowd to the doors. The other girl began to cry as she too bolted from the scene though went for the opposite direction; one went left, the other went right. Double D was filled with an odd mixture of confusion and distress as he knew not what to do. Who should he chase after?

Staring at the door, his grip on the packet about the college program began to loosen before it fell to the ground. This was not supposed to happen. No one said a word as Double D picked up the pamphlet and walked out; disregarding his lunch along with the student body inside the cafeteria.

 **oooOOOooo**

In his room, Double D let out a deep sigh. His mind reached it capacity as all of his processing power went on what to do with his current situation. Both girls were ignoring his calls as he laid in bed after leaving his parents during a "family" discussion. As expected, the principal gave a call to his father with whom relayed the message to his mother as they both appeared to Double D. It was one of those rare moments in his life that he stared dinner with them as they went over what the principal said about their son.

Ecstatic as they were, they quickly agreed that advancing to college right away was the obvious choice; the sooner the better, right? They began to list off all the benefits they could think of to Double D, but never the drawbacks. The most obvious was the fact that he would no longer be in the same school with Marie and Nazz, much less in the same class electives. He wanted to voice his opinion, but they continued to talk. Never once allowing a gap to be filled by his voice which gradually began to fuel his frustration.

There were only a handful of times that Double D could recall that he became frustrated with something; most of which had something to do with Eddy. But right now, they were directed to the two he left downstairs. This was a first for him as he literally walked away from his parents; no doubt they were angry at him. Then again, he had every right to be angry at them. _What is happening?_ Why did everything have to get so complicated almost simultaneously as he pressed his hands to his head.

"If I'm such a genius, why can't I figure out the solution to this problem." He muttered. As he stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever, only to hear his alarm clock ringing.

He went through the night without sleeping. He sighed. Picking himself up from his bed, he made his way to his bathroom. The lack of sleep was apparently obvious to his face as he brushed his teeth. Perhaps a quick shower could help him wake up completely; along with a cup of tea.

When he finally got dressed and ready to go, he checked his phone to find no new messages from either one of them. He exhaled another breath of frustration. He noticed a sticky note on the fridge and took a quick glance at the piece of paper.

 _We are very disappointed in you Eddward. We'll talk to you later this evening._

 _-Love Mother and Father_

Love. He wondered if they even knew the meaning of the word. Taking off, he made sure to lock the door as he made his way to Nazz's house. Knocking on the door, he waited for her presence. Hearing someone's steps heading towards him, he waited in anticipation for his friend's arrival to the front door. That quickly went sour as Martha Van Bartonschmeer appeared with a surprised look on her face as she welcomed her daughter's friend standing there.

"Oh, Edd. If you're looking for Nazz, she already left."

"Did she?" Double D asked. How odd, he thought. "Well, good morning Martha. I should go myself before I become tardy."

Martha waved the boy farewell as the boy made his way to the sidewalk. It still puzzled him that Nazz would leave so early without saying anything to him. Making his way to school, he stopped to see someone he knew on the other side of the street. It was Marie with her backpack, though she was walking the opposite direction.

"Marie!" Double D shouted. Marie's head quickly turned to the source of the voice. When she saw Double D, she quickly bolted away; going further away from school. "Marie? Where are you going? School is this way!" He shouted, though with no avail. His blue hair friend left and he had no idea what to do.

He had perfect attendance since Pre-K; something he was proud of. As a model student, he should simply go to school with the hope that he could speak to Marie at a different time. His parents were already "disappointed with him", so cutting class would only make his situation worse. It could even affect his chances at going to the best colleges in the country; his future. His future. _My future..._

His mind went to a precious moment in his life that he felt in complete content. Marie and Nazz were there beside him as they watched an eight hours movie marathon. It consisted of classic horror films that had nothing on the modern children that were accustomed with the current scare trend that the Hollywood movie makers had created. As they watched and laughed, Double D had his sight on each girl.

He turned to the left and saw Nazz. She was enjoying herself as her lips could not stop themselves from smiling. The special effects were a joke; something their age group could easily mimic without difficulty.

He turned to the right and saw Marie. She laughed and laughed some more as many pieces of popcorn fell from her mouth. The bones of the now deceased were clearly from a chicken as the "zombies" chew off the meat.

As his sight went onto the two girls, he came to realize something. This was what he wanted in his life; both now and the future.

"Both now and the future." He whispered as he dashed across the street, not minding the 'DO NOT WALK' lights. A little jaywalking never hurt as he quickly made his way to the other side. An incoming car did nearly hit him, but luckily for him, the guy slowed down while pressing down the horn.

"Hey! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING! YOU FOOL!" He said before driving off.

Double D sighed. His heart was beating out of hand though he was not sure if it was because of the close encounter just now, or the fact that he was cutting class (and school in general today). Taking a moment to calm himself, he redirected his attention to the path Marie had taken. Hopefully she did wander too far, he thought as he began running.

 **oooOOOooo**

In school, Nazz took her seat as per usual. No one approached her, though their constant stare were enough to remind her that yesterday did occur. She felt terribly bad for ignoring Double D's calls and messages. She should have left a message, at the very least.

The bell rang and class began as the teacher entered the classroom.

She let out a sigh, knowing full well that today was going to be a long day. The only good thing about it was the lack of a certain blue hair girl. Then again, perhaps not.

Ten minutes into the lesson, a knock was heard through the room. The teacher approached the door and opened it. Nazz didn't particularly care, so she kept her attention to her notes. She could barely focus, so she already decided to talk to a classmate about copying their notes.

"Oh my. No, I haven't seen him today. Have you contacted his parents?"

"Yes, but both of his emergency contacts went straight to voicemail." The person in the hall said.

"Alright, give me one sec." The teacher said as she turned her attention to the class. "Alright class, we'll be having a free period today. Please quietly study among yourselves." She said before leaving the room.

"Are you sure it was Mr. Vincent?" She spoke until the door was closed. That caught the blonde girl's attention as she raised her head and stared at the door. Pulling out her phone, she ignored the notifications that appeared as she unlocked said device.

Going through her inbox, she found her conversation with Double D. There were three unread messages that were now read. She finally wrote back as she asked for his whereabouts. There was no way Double D would be missing school like that. Something must have happened.

 **Nazz**

 _Where are you?_

 _Please answer back!_

 _PLEASE!_

 **oooOOOooo**

Marie looked down, her back on the wall. She somehow gave the slip on Double D as she hid in the arcade store; it had been well over an hour. By now, he should have given up and made his merry way to school. _There was no way he would risk his perfect attendance on this._ The good thing about going to the arcade on a school day, there was hardly anyone there. Right now, she spotted a lone boy playing a game. He was clearly a grade or two older than her, but so what? He must had the same idea about ditching school, but what caught her interest was the bucket of tickets he had; quite the pile of tickets he had. The cogs in her head almost instantly began to turn as she let out a devious smile; she was still the mean one. It definitely has been a while since she did this, but right now, it felt appropriate. Walking slowly to the boy, she casually dipped into his bucket and pulled out his tickets. His attention was completely on the game as she went to the table to claim her prize; not a misstep was taken as she did it.

"I'll take that Gir shape backpack." She said as the man nodded, taking hold of her stolen tickets. With the guy's back to her, Marie began whistling. What would her sisters say to her if they found her doing this sort of thing again?

 _Glad to know you still a Kanker._

 _Yeah Marie, we were actually worried that you became_ _tamed._

"Here you miss." The man gave the plush backpack. Once it was within her grasp, she quietly left the arcade. She pulled over her backpack and quickly walked away. After two steps out the building, the boy from before finally noticed his tickets went missing. He certainly was the potty-mouth.

"Nice." She said as she walked away.

"Marie!"

Okay, not good. She turned and saw the very person she was trying to avoid. He ran to her, but at a speed that many would consider slow. His face was completely drenched in sweat as he struggled to run. He was never the physically fit type, Marie thought as she began to run herself; far away from him. There was no way he could catch up to her at his speed.

"Hey you!" A voice said as Double D's let out a groan. The boy from the arcade quickly got out to see the tired brainiac in front of the entrance. It only took running into his brick wall body to bring Double D down.

"May I help you?" Double D said as he picked himself up and rearranged his hat. The bulkier teen did not give him a chance to recover as he pulled Double D into a wall.

"Did you steal my tickets?"

"I beg your pardon?"

The teen only tightened his grip as he chambered his arm for a punch. "I won't repeat it again. Where is my tickets?"

"I don't have the faintest clue what you are referring to."

The next thing he knew, his head was forcefully shifted to the side from the force of the boy's fist. His vision became temporarily impaired as he could see stars swirling around. "I...I..." Another and his head shifted to the other side. "...don't know...really." His blood was dripping from his nose as he let out a force hack.

"It wasn't him. It was me!"

The boy turned and saw Marie as she threw the backpack plush doll to the floor. "I spent it on this. You can have it, I'm sorry."

The boy looked at what she thew before walking to Marie. "You think I would settle with a dorky backpack? I was trying to get a model starship. I WAS THIS CLOSE!" He kicked her to the ground. "I have no use for this CRAP!" He kicked her stomach.

"Please! Whatever she did, I'll pay for it." Double D insisted as he stumbled toward Marie. He fell in front of her, stepping in-between her and the boy. He spat out some blood before focusing his attention on the teen standing in front of him.

 **oooOOOooo**

Checking her phone for the umpteenth time, no new notification was received. School was in the midst of ending, but she really had to go. There was no way Double D would not reply by now. Something must have happened with him. From what she heard, his parents did not call back the school yet; they were usually too busy.

When the final bell rang, she quickly picked up her books and went to her locker. Opening her locker door, she put away everything she did not need. Pulling out her backpack, she put everything she needed. Closing the door, she hoped to have left her locker, but instead, met Kevin that stood next to her.

"Hey Kevin, I got to go." She said, turning around and was about to leave when she felt a grip on her wrist.

"Wait Nazz! I really need to talk to you." He said, pulling her back.

"Kev, I really need to go." Nazz insisted as she tried to pull away; no luck.

"So you're seriously with that dork nerd?" He asked, still surprised by what went down yesterday. To think he lost to a wimpy nerd with a ski hat.

"Yes, can I go?" She decided to ignore that small comment about Double D.

"No. I really think we should talk. I mean, I thought we were really cool. You know? Maybe it was just me, but I think we really have something."

"Kev, I don't know what you thought, but there was nothing going on between us. I'm sorry." She managed to pull away as she ran, leaving the jock behind. After everything is over, she really needed to talk to her friends.

 **oooOOOooo**

"Where am I?" He opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the metal ceiling of a trailer along with something else. It was somewhat muffled, but as his consciousness gradually returned, so did its clarity. He slowly turned his head to find a crying Marie by his bedside. "Marie?" The girl quickly lifted her head before forcefully embracing his body whole. He was pushed slightly back as he felt the liquid substance that creek down his neck. He could barely remember what happened. Actually, he remembered stepping in (falling down) and taking out his wallet; the rest was a blur.

"Are you alright?" He pulled her away, hoping to examine her for any injuries. That course of action got sunken down when she retracted her arm, returning his body tightly packed to hers.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME FOR ONCE!" She cried some more, as she continued to speak. "...yo..you're...too nice...for your...own good, I swear."

"I'm sorry...but you're far too important to me." Double D said, hoping his words would turn the knob that controlled the water valve to her tears. It didn't as he felt her head shaking in disagreement.

"No...Nazz is more important to you than me. You're dating her..."

"That's not true. Both of you are just as important to me."

"LIES!" Marie lifted her head, staring into Double D's eyes. Hers were trembling constantly as they dug into his soul. She needed confirmation; no fancy lips. "You love her...something you don't feel for me... why else would you be dating her?"

Double D felt the guilt and blow of both her words and appearance. To hide such a secret from her, only meant to defile the truth. For once, he needed to approach the problem head up. "You're right. I do love her." Marie's eyes became vacant for the second time as she was in the process of breaking out. How much more did she have to endure until it was over. She knew it was over, so when was it over? "...but I also love you."

That stopped the crash from occurring. "Hu-huh? What?" Did she hear right?

"I love you Marie. I know it's confusing. I'm confused too, but I know that I love you. You've become someone I can't live without; the same goes with Nazz. It just that, my heart beats abnormally for her. I still don't want to lose you..." It was Double D's turn to embrace someone tightly as he did it to Marie. "I wish I could cast aside my feelings. Maybe then, we wouldn't be in pain like this."

 **oooOOOooo**

She checked his house first, but it was empty. The next logical place would be Marie's. She sent a text message to Marie about Double D. Not even a minute later when she received a reply back from her blue hair friend.

 **Marie**

 _He's here._

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the trailer park. She knew the quickest route, something that Marie shared with her. Knocking on the door, she waited for her friends. The door opened which Nazz waited no time as she entered. She forced her way through before turning to Marie. "He skipped school." Nazz stated.

"I know..." Marie said. "I didn't think he would do that. I actually hoped he would have left me alone." Marie gestured for Nazz to follow into her room. Nazz took notice of the scuff marks and dirt on her friend's face and exposed arms.

"What happen to you?"

Marie gestured for Nazz to not mind it as they entered her room. She found Double D in bed, with an apparent bruise mark on his face.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" She from looking at the bruised Double D to Marie.

"Nazz...I think that's the least of our problem right now." Double D began, adjusting himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed frame. "I started talking to Marie about us; all of us."

Nazz's concern shifted as she was now feeling anxious. "Okay." She took a seat next to him, but saw him shaking his head. Instead, she sat across from him as did Marie. Clearly something was going on now that had Nazz both worried and curious; mostly worried.

"I came to realize this morning that I'm not willing to end this. I can't lose neither one of you... I decided to end this with us." He brought his hands onto hers, gently caressing them. "I can't do this anymore..."

Nazz was in tears as he spoke those words. Her heart felt like it was being strangled as she could barely let out a sob. She understood. If it came to it, she wouldn't want to lose neither Double D nor Marie. Still, it hurt a lot.

"At least, that was the plan." Double D said as he lifted her hands with his. "Marie convinced me not to."

Nazz then felt another pair of hands that lay over hers. "He was planning to cast away his feelings. I don't want that to happen."

Nazz couldn't help, but to embrace the blue hair pixie. "I'm sorry that we kept it from you for so long. We wanted to tell you as painless as possible, but we were wrong. We should have told you the very second it happened."

The girls gave a tight squeeze. "Don't worry about it." Marie said. Nazz's heart was in peace. Everything was fine, and they were still tight as glue. "Besides, it just mean I have to steal him from you." Marie said with a grin on her face. She pulled away and gave the boy nearby a hug, followed by a kiss.

"WHHHHHHAAAAATTT?!"

When Marie pulled away, she had the brightest pink any of them saw. "I told you, I'll be collecting that kiss."

Nazz stepped in to pull the girl away from her boyfriend. "You can't do that! He's with me." Nazz reasoned. Marie quickly avoided Nazz's grasp as they began planning a game of chase. Marie was laughing, Nazz was angry, and Double D was still stunned.

It was typical of nature to have disasters, just as it was typical for nature to have recoveries. Both predators were locked on that lone gazelle. Just because one of them managed to capture him, did not mean that the game was over. The game was never over as their many tales continued well past high school.

"We should really get that looked at." Double D insisted, his attention went on the minor injuries Marie had. Marie was still laughing, even so her stomach was still hurting. Nazz was still having trouble in capturing said blue hair pixie, until Marie hit her head on a wall.

"Oh lord man!"

"She's bleeding!" Nazz pointed at her dripping nose.

"Where's the first aid kit?!" Double D panicked.

"It's not that serious, guys." Marie insisted as they both ushered her to her own bed.

 **This is the Three of Us.- Edd, Marie, Nazz**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Part 4**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'm finally done with this story. Honestly, I might do another bonus chapter for this story, though I won't make any promises. For now, please leave a review and let me know how I did. Until my next story,** **t** **hanks again for reading!-** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
